


on the leash

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Furry, Girls in Chains, Nudity, Sort Of, monster!daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Автор:gkettle
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал рейтинга





	on the leash

  
  
[full view](https://funkyimg.com/i/35ifT.jpg)  



End file.
